


The One Where J.P. Gets Hollstein Back Together

by alltimesamx



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Carmitage brotp, F/F, Gen, J.P. gets them back together, takes place after episode 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimesamx/pseuds/alltimesamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post episode 16, J.P. convinces Carmilla to talk to Laura, little did she know, J.P. had convinced Laura to listen to Carmilla if she decided to talk to her. Angst/fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where J.P. Gets Hollstein Back Together

Carmilla was still mad at Laura. But the only reason she stayed behind in her mother's apartment was because if Laura was going to continue this, she wanted to make sure she was safe. The cupcake can take care of herself, but Carmilla didn't want anything bad to happen to Laura. Not to the girl she loved.

It still pained her that Laura hadn't said it back. That Laura thought she was a monster. She knew it was risky falling in love with a human. The human wouldn't understand most things that a vampire would. But Carmilla couldn't help it. She fell in love with the way Laura had to get answers for everything. She fell in love with the way Laura rambled on and on. She fell in love with how Laura never gave up on her.

But Laura said it herself. She didn't love Carmilla back.

How could she be so fucking stupid to think that Laura loved a monster like herself?

The moment she walked out of the room, she poofed somewhere far away and cried. She kept telling herself, "Vampires don't cry." But it didn't work. She cried her eyes out because she loved Laura more than anything, but she also wanted Laura to love her for what she was and not what she wanted her to be.

Carmilla then hung out with LaF and J.P., because as much as she hated to admit it, she really enjoyed their company. They were happy to get her mind off of everything, and long after Lafontaine had fallen asleep, J.P. stayed behind and talked to Carmilla. He was about to leave the room when he stopped, turning around, and looked at Carmilla. "Forgive me, Ms. Karnstein, but I must say that even though I haven't been in a human body for a long time, I'm not an idiot. I may not be the smartest crayon in the box--which, I remember when crayons were invented--anyway, I can see the way you look at Ms. Hollis. It's quite obvious you're in love with her."  
"Thanks, flashdrive. It's not like I didn't know that."

J.P. smiled a little. "I was going to say that even though Ms. Hollis hasn't said it back, I can tell she loves you too."

That caught Carmilla's attention.

"You and I have a lot in common, Ms. Karnstein. We've both been around for a long time. In different ways, of course, but we've both been around for a while. I can tell when I see love."

"So you can see that LaF is totally head over heels for you, right?'

J.P. blushed. "I'm afraid not, Ms. Karnstein. It's obvious that Lafontaine loves Ms. Perry."

"For someone that claims to be able to tell when someone is in love, you obviously don't notice a whole lot."

"Listen," J.P. said, sitting next to Carmilla. "My point is that, even when I was on the flashdrive, I overheard your conversations with Ms. Hollis, and Lafontaine even told me about the seduction eyes thing. It's quite funny, though, seduction back in my day was used by picking the best apple in the village and bringing it to who you loved."

"What's your point, Jeeps?"

J.P. looked up at Carmilla. "I really shouldn't be telling you this, but I overheard Ms. Hollis the other night talking to Ms. Lawrence, and she said she missed you."

Carmilla scoffed. "But she asked me to betray my sister."

"I know you're upset about that, Ms. Karnstein. But I really think you should talk to Ms. Hollis. She's smart. She'll understand if you just explain it to her."

"I tried that."

"So? You're a vampire, Ms. Karnstein. You've lived long enough to know that giving up doesn't work."

Carmilla sighed. "I hate that you're right."

He smiled.

"I wish William was like you, kid."

"Uh, Ms. Karnstein, I'm not a kid--"  
"You're two centuries younger than me, you're a kid."

He nods. "Right."

So that's when Carmilla decided to go up to her room and see what Laura was doing. She was laying on the bed, watching Netflix. Carmilla walked in, slowly, and climbed into bed. Laura's back was to her, and she hesitated before scooting closer and wrapping her arms around the tiny human. She nuzzled her nose in Laura's neck, and Laura turned around, questions racing in her eyes.

"Carm--"  
"Shhh." Carmilla said. "Just let me hold you."

Laura nodded and despite how messed up everything felt between them, she had to admit it was nice cuddling with Carmilla again. She felt safe with Carmilla around, despite being broken up. She knew that what she did was wrong. She knew that she said terrible things to Carmilla. She turned around, their noses almost touching. Carmilla rubbed her thumb along Laura's cheek, taking in the beautiful human. She took a deep breath and was about to speak, but then Laura spoke. "I'm sorry." she sad. "I should've never done those things. You don't have to betray Mattie. You don't have to be brave all the time. And...I love you."

Carmilla couldn't believe her 300 year old ears. She felt tears run down her face. Laura wiped them away and pulled Carmilla closer, resting her head onto the vampire's, rubbing her back until she felt the vampire slowing drifting asleep.

It's a good thing J.P. convinced her to listen if Carmilla decided to talk to her.

She missed having her vampire to cuddle with.

She missed the love she could see in Carmilla's eyes every time they looked at each other.

She had to remember to thank J.P. in the morning.

Little did she know, Carmilla had the same thought.

The woman she loved was back. And she was never going to let her go.

 


End file.
